The present invention relates to a processing line for printed products.
A processing line of this type is known, for example, from EP-A-0 346 579 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,033. The processing line, which is suitable for the collection, collation and insertion of printed products, has a plurality of supply locations, which are arranged one behind the other, as seen in the processing direction, and a removal location, which is arranged downstream of said supply locations. Running through the entire processing line, which is designed as a structural unit, is a conveying chain which is driven in circulation in the processing direction and serves for transporting to the removal location the printed products supplied.
Said known apparatus has a certain number of supply locations. If the number of printed products which is to be combined is smaller than the number of supply locations, the supply locations which are not required are not supplied with printed products; the relevant section of the processing line remains inactive and serves solely for transporting the printed products supplied upstream. It is not possible to combine a number of different printed products which is greater than the number of supply locations.
The same applies to the processing line which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,278. This processing line has a rectilinear processing channel which is open at the top and along which feeders are arranged one behind the other on both sides, a first feeder introducing a folded printed product into the processing channel and said printed product then being opened in the processing channel. The next-following feeders then introduce further printed products into the open printed product. The printed products are transported in the processing channel by means of an uninterrupted chain conveyor which extends over the entire length of the processing channel. The chain conveyor has transporting webs which engage through the processing channel and are fastened at both ends on an endless chain in each case. The active strand of these chains is guided in the appropriate, processing-channel-forming side wall, and the return strand runs beneath the processing channel.
It is thus an object of the present invention to develop the processing line of the generic type such that it provides high flexibility for different possible applications.